rscrfandomcom-20200213-history
Shield of Arrav
Start: Reldo in the Varrock Library Requirements: Ability to kill a level 10 or 25 enemy, another player to help Items needed: 20gp or food and a weapon Monsters to kill: Jonny the Beard (level 10, if you join the Phoenix Gang) or Weaponmaster (level 25, if you join the Black Arm Gang) To start the quest, talk to Reldo, in the Varrock Library. Tell him that you're looking for a quest and he will refer you to a book about the "Shield of Arrav." Search the bookcase in the north-west corner of the room to obtain a book. Read it, and then speak again to Reldo. He'll tell you to speak to Baraek the fur trader to learn more about the Phoenix Gang. You now have the option of joining two gangs: the Phoenix Gang or the Black Arm Gang. Joining the Phoenix Gang Go and talk to Baraek in the Varrock Square. Ask him about the Phoenix Gang, and he says that for more information, you must pay 20 coins. After you pay him, you find out that the base is east of the south gate of Varrock and that they are operating under the name of "VTAM Corporation." Look for a small room that has a lone ladder leading underground. Go down the ladder and you'll be in a hallway with a Man. Talk to the man and tell him that you know who they are and then say you you would like to join the gang. You will have to prove yourself to join the gang, so he tells to kill Jonny the Beard at the Blue Moon Inn beside Varrock's southern entrance. Go to the Blue Moon Inn and then fight and kill Jonny the Beard. He will drop a scroll, an intelligence report, upon his death; take it and go back to the man in the hideout. The man will be so pleased that he will give you a key to the Phoenix Gang's weapons cache and permit you to enter their hideout. Enter the hideout and then enter the room in the south-east corner. Open the chest and then search it to obtain the left half of the Broken Shield. See the finale section on how to finish the quest. Joining the Black Arm Gang After reading the book, talk to the Tramp near Varrock's southern gate. Ask him what is down that alleyway and he will tell you that it contains the base of the Black Arm Gang. Ask if you can join, and he will tell you to talk to a woman named Katrine. Walk down the alley and enter the building. Talk to Katrine about the Black Arm Gang, and ask to join. She will want you to steal two Phoenix Crossbows from the rival Phoenix Gang that she plans on using to murder somebody. The crossbows are located in the Phoenix Gang's weapon stash around the east end of Varrock. You will now need somebody who joined the Phoenix Gang to help you out. Go east from the Black Arm Gang hideout until you see a small room with a ladder leading to a second floor. When you try to open the door, it will be locked. You will have to trade with a player who joined the Phoenix Gang and get their key. Once you have the key, use it on the door and go up the ladder. The two crossbows are in this room, but if you steal them, the Weaponsmaster (level 25) will attack you. You must kill him, so if you are a low level you will need food and/or armour. Once he is dead, take two Phoenix Crossbows and return to Katrine, who will take the two crossbows and make you a member of the Black Arm Gang. Now go upstairs and search the cupboard to find the right half of the Broken Shield. Note that if you do not receive the right half of the shield when you search the cupboard then you did not talk to Reldo to start the quest. See the finale section on how to finish the quest. You must now find another player with the other half of the Broken Shield. You or the other player will have to trade and one of you will have both halves. The two of you must then go to the Varrock Museum, talk to the Curator, and he'll take the shield and give you/your partner two certificates. Give one of the certificates to your partner. Now head to the King in the Varrock Palace, talk to him, and you will earn your reward, completing the quest. Note: receiving a certificate without having gone through the steps in this quest will NOT work (for example: if someone had a left over certificate, it won't let you speed-complete this quest). Rewards 1 Quest Point 600 coins